


The Sofa

by ttttjay



Series: Not Just The Bed [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Lazy Sunday afternoon on the sofa just the way to pass sometime...although Aaron is a tease





	The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Zo'e for the feedback.

Laying on the sofa, Aaron found the spot on Robert's stomach where he likes to rest his head; it was a perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday. There is something on the telly, although Robert has lost interest in what it is exactly because Aaron has taken to lifting up Robert's top a couple of inches and placing kisses along the top of his waistband. Robert groans and he can feel the grin that gets pressed against his skin when Aaron hears the noises he is making, as he continues kissing the side of Robert’s stomach.

  


When it became apparent that Robert was enjoying this sensation, Aaron thought he would test this new spot on Robert's body. Slightly grazing his teeth over it, which made him jump a little but also gasp at the sensation, this continued when Aaron then ran his tongue over the same spot.

  


There's a hand now running through Aaron's hair in a gentle motion that gave him the confidence to continue with his exploring. He moved so that he could reach the slightly softer place around Robert's belly button and began the same motion there.

  


Aaron started again kissing above Robert's waistband; then he bit the skin there giving it a light nibble and suck which caused the grip on his hair to tighten and the gasp from Robert to become a grunt with a slight lift of his hips.

  


"What?" Aaron questioned with a cheeky grin, which made Robert moan, before he returned to his teasing, moving to various spots on Robert's stomach from just above his belly button to just above his waistband.

  


Robert could tell Aaron knew full well that he was being a tease and he seemed quite pleased with himself. Robert just tried to enjoy the sensation until Aaron showed particular attention to the spot in the middle of his stomach just above his waistband, this again had him lifting his hips slightly.

  


"You ok?" Aaron looked up teasing.

  


"You could go lower," Robert suggested.

  


"Yeah I could, but I’m not going too. Do you want me to stop?"

  


"No," Robert muttered, the word coming out sounding slightly unsure. Trying to rectify enjoying the stimulation with the information that it was not going any further, Robert had to believe that there was a hope that Aaron would change his mind.

  


Aaron, taking Robert's permission to continue, took up again the motions of kissing, biting and licking Robert’s stomach, then instead of moving down, he moved up lifting Robert’s top to expose his chest.

  


The action of lifting himself up allowed Aaron to place his other hand over Robert's crotch giving his obviously hard cock a gentle squeeze. At the same time, he leant down to run his tongue over Robert’s nipple. A groan escaped Robert’s lips making Aaron grin again.

  


"Are you sure you don’t want me to stop?" Aaron teased, "I am definitely not going to go any lower."

  


"Yes, No, I …" Robert was clearly stuck on what the right answer was, but he grabbed Aaron as he goes to pull away.

  


"You think if I continue I will change my mind, I won’t, but I am enjoying this," Aaron said, motioning to Robert’s face where both the pleasure and confusion is clear.

  


He leaned in to kiss Robert and got a very eager response, one hand still holding Robert's top up and the other running back down across his chest and stomach in order to give his cock another small squeeze, causing Robert to moan louder this time. Aaron holds still for a few moments before removing it to run his thumb along his hip bone.

  


Aaron pulled away from the kiss to place another kiss on the centre of Robert's chest before moving to run his tongue along one nipple, sucking on it gently then moving to perform the same motion on the other one.

  


Aaron then kissed his way back down to just above Robert's belly button, where he sucks the skin into his mouth before giving it a gentle squeeze with his teeth. He then does the same below, just above Robert's waistband, giving the spot a small lick that allows his tongue to slip just below Robert's waistband just missing the tip of his erection, causing a much more violent lift of  Robert's hips with a low groan.

  


At that moment, the kettle flicks off.

  


"Time’s up," Aaron calmly gets up and walks over to make tea. Robert lets out an annoyed sound, "Oh, you thought I was joking, I wasn’t," Aaron teases and continues in the kitchen.

  


Robert can only sit in mild annoyance with marks all over his chest and stomach, and with an erection straining against his fly that feels like only Aaron will be able to relieve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
